1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is a basic structure widely applied to various semiconductor devices such as memory devices, image sensors, and display devices. To meet the demand of lighter, thinner, and smaller electronic devices, the size of CMOS is continuously shrunk. As the integration of semiconductor devices continues to increase, the dimension of the MOS transistor reduces correspondingly. However, any further size reduction is limited. Therefore, other approaches, for example, by increasing the strain of the transistor's channel to improve the carrier mobility, are currently being evaluated.